


A Touch of Lust

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Crush, Cunnilingus, Dom!Cas, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Lust, Magic Made Them Do It, Making Out, Men of Letters Bunker, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spooning, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex, slight dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Emma. The reader is on a hunt with the Winchesters and Castiel until Cas gets hit with a witches lust charm. The reader has liked Castiel for a while now, so when the spell takes effect, she has a little fun with her favorite angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy :)

“Get the fuck off me!” you scream. You push the witch off of you, rolling away from her.

“Sam, gank her!” Dean yells, trying to stand up. The Winchesters, Castiel, and you had been working a case involving a particularly nasty witch. You finally found her, but the bitch wasn’t going down quietly. She had already hit Dean with a paralyzing charm, and his legs probably wouldn’t work right for a few more hours.

“I’m working on it” Sam shouts back. The witch was using up everything she had, throwing charms and magic bags, potions, and powders haphazardly. One wrong move and Sam could lose a limb, or be cursed with perpetual diarrhea.

Castiel appears by you, stroking your head, “Are you okay, did she hurt you?” He asks seriously. You wipe some blood from your mouth where she punched you.

“I’m fine” you mutter, “Just get that stupid whore.” Castiel nods and charges toward her with is angel blade.

“Cas watch out!” Sam warns, jumping back from an exploding potion bottle. Castiel gets within inches of the witch, but as he pierces her heart, she throws a powder in his face.

“NO!” you cry out, frozen in fear of what she threw. She falls to floor dead, and Castiel turns to face the three of you. He wipes away the powder from his face, tilting his head to the side.

“Perhaps witches’ magic doesn’t work on angels?”

“You sure you’re feelin’ okay there Cas?” Dean questions, finally able to stand if he leans against the wall, his legs wobbly.

“Yes. I feel fi-“ and Cas suddenly falls to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. You run over to him, cradling his head in your lap.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god” you repeat in a whisper. “Cas?”

“(Y/N), its ok. He’s just knocked out. I guess we won’t know what the charm was till he wakes up.” Sam explains. You nod your head slowly, trusting Sam’s judgement. Sam leans down to hoist Cas over his shoulders, and you go to help Dean walk out to the Impala.

 

Sam lays Castiel down on the bed in one of the numerous extra rooms. You hover over him worriedly, holding his hand and stroking his skin with your thumb.

“Your boyfriend is gonna be okay” Dean teases, limping over to you. You shoot him a glare.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Look” Sam starts, “It’s okay. We know you like him. And we’re happy for you.”

“But-but how?” you stammer out, your eyes widening.

“Oh please, you guys have been sharing glances the past two years. And I know full well that if it was Sam or me on that bed, you wouldn’t be this worried.” Dean explains. You feel a blush rise up from your neck, your cheeks becoming uncomfortably hot.

“Let us know when he wakes up. Then we can figure out what kind of spell he was hit with.” Sam says softly, leaving with Dean following close behind.

You are left alone in the room with the angel, your stomach clenching with anxiety. “Please be okay” you whisper, and you stroke his wild black hair. The angel stirs and you feel your heart swell with relief.

“(Y/N)?” he mumbles, looking at you with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m here, I’m here.” He gives a sleepy smile at you, a bit lopsided, and it makes your body shiver.

“So, beautiful” he whispers. He sits up and cups your face in his hands. Your breathing hitches in excitement. Before you can question what he is doing he puts his mouth on yours.  Your whole body tingles, and you squeak slightly. He breaks the kiss and gazes deep into your eyes.

“What the hell was in that powder?” you ask, hardly containing your grin.

“Oh, it was a lust charm” Castiel explains, as if everyone should know this. “Excuse my forwardness, but I need you now.” And he crashes his lips into yours, pulling you down on top of him. His tongue pushes through your lips as he greedily conquers your mouth. You moan loudly, your thoughts racing as you try to make sense of the situation. You spar back, but he captures your tongue and begins to suck on it wildly. It feels so good, it’s everything you’ve ever wanted. You can’t begin to count how many times you have fantasized about this, but you break the kiss.

“Wait, wait!” you say through haggard breaths. Castiel looks at you intensely, a slight scowl on his face. His dilated pupils eclipsing sky blue. “I can’t, I’ve wanted this for so long...but I can’t do it if it’s not real” you try to explain, feeling a few tears well up in your eyes.

Castiel gives a soft laugh, running his hands through your hair. “Oh baby, it is. I’ve liked you for two years but didn’t want to say anything. This lust charm though…I can’t hold back any longer. I need you. I need you _now_ ,” he says seriously as if his life depended on it. You nod, breaking out into a grin. He grabs you by the waist and throws you down on the bed. He kneels over you, biting his lip. He leans down and captures your bottom lip, biting it until it becomes puffy.

“You emit a high whine as he sucks deliciously on your neck. “Oh yes, let me hear you. Let everyone hear you!” he commands in a husky voice. He comes off of your neck, surveying the dark hickey he has created. “Mine” he breathes, and he rips open your flannel, revealing your bra. He pulls you up to him so he can scoot the shirt off your shoulders and unclasp your bra. He throws them to the floor and grabs you breasts. Groping and teasing as his tongue travels down into your cleavage. You fist your fingers in his hair, reveling in his touch.

“Undress me” he growls, and you quickly obey. You nearly tear his trench coat and dress shirt trying to get them off of him. You go for his pants unzipping them and dragging them down with his boxers. Cas helps you get them all the way down till they end up on the floor. He is on his knees on the bed, gloriously naked in front of you, and you can’t help but stare. His skin is so smooth, and you love his subtle muscles, etched beautifully across it. But what really catches your eye…

“Holy shit” you whisper. His cock is fully erect and thick, the head bright red and already leaking pre cum.

Castiel gives you a lascivious grin, “Suck me.” And you fall forward, capturing his dick in your mouth. You let your tongue dance across the head, licking up the pre cum and playing at the slit. He hisses in pleasure. You hollow out your cheeks, and begin to bob your head. “Fuck” he says under his breath, the first time you’ve ever heard him cuss like that. He grabs your hair, and holds your head in place. He thrusts into your inviting mouth, completely overtaking you. He continues to buck, pushing in farther till you are deep throating him. You gag slightly, and he moans at the sound. “That’s my girl, gag on this cock.” You feel desire pool in your abdomen, turned on by his dominance over you. You want to be his, you want him to hold the power.

He removes his dick, causing a string of spit to connect the two of you momentarily. He pushes you backwards, and you bounce slightly as he lays his whole body on top of you. You feel his erection rubbing against your jeans as he kisses you deeply. “I need to get these pants off of you” he growls in your ear, letting his tongue play in the hole. He violently drags down your pants and panties, leaving you completely naked. His eyes survey every part of your exposed body, hungrily taking it all in.

“So gorgeous, so sexy, and all mine.” He grips your thighs, his nails digging in as he spreads your legs wide. “So wet and ready” he says in awe. You squirm on the bed, wanting him to touch you there, kiss you, do anything. He leans in and slips his tongue into your wet hole, his tongue fucking your pussy, moving about wildly. Your hips involuntarily buck to his face. One hand is holding down your abdomen while the other massages your clit, teasing it mercilessly.

“Oh fuck! Cas!” you scream. His tongue attacks your walls, touching every inch of you he can. You throw your head back in pure ecstasy, squeezing your eyes closed at the sensations.

“That’s right baby, say my name. Say it loud!”

“Oh Castiel! Feels so good Cas!” He pulls away from your hole, before lining his cock up to your entrance.

“Oh babe, I’m gonna fuck you so hard. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” He growls. He sinks in slowly, stretching you and filling you up. You feel a tight burn deep within and you bite down on your lip, submitting to the pleasure. Castiel leans in and grabs your wrists, pinning them on the bed above your head. He gives you a fiery, erotic kiss as he pulls out and sets back in. He gets into a rhythm his hips moving fluidly as he pounds you. With every thrust he gets harder and faster. Your moans are captured by his mouth as his tongue pulsates, matching the rhythms of his pelvis.

You try to move your arms, but they are held down tightly by Castiel, showing incredible strength. He slams into you, moving your body slightly and you scream out. Castiel’s carnality practically radiates as he nails your sweet spot, absolutely wrecking you.

You feel yourself get close, wanting to experience that beautiful and pleasurable release. “Cas” you mumble, unable to catch a good breath.

“Cum for me, let me hear you” he orders. His low, stern voice is your undoing and you topple over, free falling.

“Castiel!” you scream at the top of your lungs, completely uninhibited. His thrusts become erratic, shaking as he cums inside you, filling you up with his seed. Claiming you as his. He pulls out carefully and falls next to you. You both are panting heavily as he grabs your body pulling it close to his, sweaty and hot. You both are silent for a long time, simply nuzzling into each other. Your face buries in the crook of his neck, his legs entwined with yours as his strong arms grip you tightly. You look up into his face and he blushes, his eyes looking concerned and scared.

“I-I’m so sorry” he whispers, “I don’t know what came over me, I mean I do, it’s just... If I offended you or hurt you I deeply apologize.” You give him an incredulous look before capturing his mouth in a soft kiss, his chapped lips rubbing comfortingly on yours. You lazily lick inside him, and he leans into your touch. When the kiss breaks you give him a sincere smile.

“Cas, that was all I have ever wanted for two years. You were amazing.” He lets out a sigh of relief and hugs you tight.

“As were you.”

“Should I tell Sam and Dean that the spell has worn off and it was harmless?”

“I suppose, but maybe in an hour. I believe it is time for spooning?” He questions, making sure he is using the right words. Your body crafts into his as you nearly melt into him.

“Can’t argue with that” you giggle, your eyes closing, exhausted from your shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I am open to prompts and requests including reader insert, SPN ships, or Hiddlesworth.


End file.
